custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Nymeria
Nymeria was a Toa Hagah of Lightning assigned to Makuta Naokio who was mutated into a Rahaga. Biography Matoran Nymeria used to live on the island of Kyria Nui. After a time, she was transformed into a Toa. Toa During the war of the League of Six Kingdoms, Kyria Nui was taken by the warlord Rothma, and he took control of all Carapar's armies, which gathered there, so Nymeria and her friend Kalen were forced to hide. They eventually made contact with a Makuta named Nerok and a Toa of Shadow named Martok, who came to help to defeat the tyrant. While Nerok's armies attacked the fortress, he and Martok infiltrated on the island with the help of Nymeria and Kalen, who guided them to Rothma's chamber. After a crude battle, the four warriors defeated the tyrant, who was forced to escape with his remaining armies. As a reward for their efforts, the Brotherhood of Makuta gave Nymeria and her two friends the title of Toa Hagah, and they would be the bodyguards of Makuta Naokio. Nymeria would be the leader of the group. However, after years of service, the team was informed that Makuta Naokio had been killed by an experimental Rahi, so, the team was assigned to Nerok and Kyria Nui. 3000 years ago, Nerok told the team that he had been summoned to Destral and he needed a escort and he picked Martok for the job. Eventually, the team was visited by a De-Matoran called Maori, who revealed and proved that Makuta Naokio had not died. Far from that, she was living inside his body. The Makuta spoke through the Matoran's voice, and alerted her former team that the Brotherhood was planning to overthrow the great spirit and eradicate all Kra-Matoran, including Martok. The team traveled immediately to Destral and rescued Martok from a certain death at the hands of Nerok. Nymeria ordered Kalen to take Martok to safety while she and the other four members of the team would take Nerok down. However, when they were winning, Nymeria was attacked from behind by Roodaka Rhotuka of Mutation, and turned into a little, monstrous being. Unable to fight, she retired from the battlefield and fled with Kalen and Martok. The other members of the team were killed. The remaining members of the once great Toa Hagah team hid in the island of Kyria Nui in order to plan an attack that would remove Nerok from the control of the island. Abilities and traits Nymeria was tempted by her desire for battle. Her abilities with the spear were considered outstanding by the Makuta, and sometimes that went up to her head. Due to her self-confidence on her a abilities, she always acted without thinking, and she always needed the guidance of her allies to meditate. Despite that, she was a great leader. As a Toa of Lightning, Nymeria possesses the ability to create, control, and absorb electrical energy, as well as projecting images made out of lightning. Category:Matoran Category:Vo-Matoran Category:Lightning Category:Toa Category:Toa Hagah Category:Rahaga